1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper-stopped linkage mechanism. In particular, this invention relates to a paper-stopped linkage mechanism that is applied to a multi-function office machine and can stop the redundant paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
The office machines, such as the copy machine, the fax machine, the printer, and the scanner, are the necessaries in the office. They can enhance the working quality and efficiency. However, each office machine needs a space. It will be a problem for the user when the user's space is small. As the technology has been developed, a multi-function office machine is developed. All functions are integrated into one machine. The required space is reduced and the user's working efficiency is improved.
FIG. 1 shows a paper stopper mechanism in a multi-function office machine of the prior art. It can stop the paper and prevent the redundant paper from being rolled into the machine. The paper stopper mechanism 10a and the paper feeder mechanism 20a are respectively located above and below the office machine, and are connected together by a linkage 30a. When the paper 40a contacts the blocking board 11a, the paper sensor 50a moves downwards due to a paper 40a passes through the paper sensor 50a, and is in a paper 40a sensing status. Next, a gear set drives the paper feeder mechanism 20a to move downwards so that the blocking board 11a also moves downwards. After the paper 40a passes through the scanning sensor 60a, a scanning process is performed. Finally, the paper feeder mechanism 20a moves upwards and the blocking board 11a also moves upwards. After the scanning process is finished, all mechanisms go back to their original locations.
Reference is made to FIGS. 2 and 3. Except for the linkage 30a being in the paper-feeding status, the linkage 30a naturally descends due to the long portion 31a is heavy. At this time, the blocking board 11a ascends to achieve the paper-stopping function. When the paper is fed, the gear set 70a rotates counterclockwise to make the clutch 80a rotate. The contacting surface 81a of the clutch 80a contacts the traverse-rod portion 32a of the linkage 30a. Therefore, the long portion 31a of the linkage 30a ascends, the short portion 33a descends, and the blocking board 11a descends. When the gear set 70a rotates clockwise, the gear set 70a does not push the linkage 30a. At this time, the long portion 31a of the linkage 30a descends and the short portion 33a ascends due to the gravity. Thereby, the paper-stopping function is achieved.
However, the paper stopper mechanism 10a of the prior art is located at the lower side and uses the linkage principle to ascend and descend the paper stopper mechanism 10a, and the paper feeder mechanism 20a is located at the upper side. When the paper is fed, the paper feeder mechanism 20a descends and the blocking board 11a of the paper stopper mechanism 10a also descends due to the linkage 30a. In order to prevent another paper from being fed, the paper feeder mechanism 20a ascends and the blocking board 11a also ascends due to the linkage 30a. Therefore, both the paper stopper mechanism 10a and the paper feeder mechanism 20a move in the same direction. Because the paper stopper mechanism 10a and the paper feeder mechanism 20a are respectively located at the lower side and the upper side and are linked by the linkage 30a, the gear set 70a, and the clutch 80a, the paper stopper mechanism 10a cannot be driven immediately.